


It's not where I am, it's who I am with.

by Ms_Blue17



Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Up, he just wants to stay by komori's side, komori is sick, sakusa gives a shit about getting sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Blue17/pseuds/Ms_Blue17
Summary: Motoya and Kiyoomi trying to be honest about their true feelings.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	It's not where I am, it's who I am with.

**Author's Note:**

> Sakukomo week 2020
> 
> Day 2 - By your side.
> 
> I rushed on this, so I'm not totally convinced about it. I don't even think it makes sense.   
> But I promise I will eventually fix it and improve it.

Motoya can barely open his eyes. The whole body feels heavy and dizzy. He tries to stand up, he needs to get ready. Kiyoomi will lecture him about how important punctuality is, otherwise.

But right now, standing up seems like the most difficult task. 

So, he stays there on his bed. Looking into the void. He reaches for his phone and starts typing a message… and that is the last thing he remembers.  
Then everything becomes nothing but everything. And he starts dreaming about nonsense stuff. 

And he dreamt his favorites lips and his favorite eyes. Dark as a blackhole. They would take him into another world where it was only them. Just like blackholes do.  
And there was a hand, ready to take him, to lift him. And it felt cozy and right, just like home. And he smiled and took the hand into his fists. And he treasured the hand forever. And he promised himself he would never let go of it.  
And a whisper came from a distant place, and the whisper spoke such beautiful things, and Motoya wonders whether those words were made for him. He hopes they were, since the voice of such words is a familiar one. A voice that he always keeps in mind.

_I will stay here with you, my love. I will be here for you. By your side._

The sunlight suddenly hits him hard. He opens his eyes carefully; his body feels better now. He doesn’t remember that much, not even sure what day it is. But he remembers a nice touch and a voice calling him in fever dreams. And he wonders if the voice was real or if it was just an illusion, maybe a subtle desire of his heart.

He moves his head to see around. And his eyes stop, and his heartbeat does too.

A figure leans in the doorframe. Two black eyes looking at him. A mask covering half of his face. 

Kiyoomi is there looking tired. Hard to read him right now. 

“Hey…” Motoya says.

“Feeling better?” Kiyoomi asks in a sharp voice. Is he angry?

“Yeah… lots better. Little bit dizzy, tho.” He answers voiced muffled. “Are you mad at me?”

“I was… Not anymore” he answers. And now his voice sounds less tough, and he releases his stress in a deep sight. “Be more prudent the next time, Komori.”

Oh… the family name. Motoya wonders if he really is not mad anymore.

“Sure, Sakusa kun.” he spits back unintentionally. Kiyoomi frowns.

“Good to know you feel better. Then I’m leaving.” And he turns around, ready to do so. 

In this moment Motoya decides he wants to be honest with his words. With Kiyoomi, and with himself. 

“Kiyoomi?” he calls weakly, still disposed. And Kiyoomi stops, because he could never ignore those lips calling his given name. “I’m sorry… “Motoya said. A knot stuck in his throat. “won’t you please stay?” 

Kiyoomi turns his body back to face Motoya. His eyes about to cry. It’s been hard. For both. They never fight, so when they do, it just feels terribly wrong.   
“Do you want me to stay?” Kiyoomi finally asks.

“I do… I want you to come closer, too. I… I really want to hug you so bad right now, Kiyoomi! But I know I spent the whole night sick and you wouldn’t be comfortable by doing it, and it’s so frustrating not being able to touch you, because I really want to make things up with you, and I swear I cannot spend another fucking day like this.” He almost yelled, his eyes tearing up just a little bit, enough for Kiyoomi to know. 

Putting off his mask, he makes his way to Motoya’s bed. Any step making the load on his shoulders less heavy. And he sits on the shore of Motoya’s bed, and Motoya sits too. 

“I don’t mind it,” Kiyoomi says. “I already spent the whole night here. If I die, you’d better know is because I probably caught something from you,” he says, a small shiver running up his whole body. Motoya wants to say something, but he knows Kiyoomi is not done yet. “I hate you, Motoya” he spits out.

“You do?” Motoya asks seriously, leaning closer to Kiyoomi. 

They look at each other. Trying to convey the mess of feelings they are holding in this precise moment. Then Kiyoomi looks away. He is decided too.

“I do,” he declares. “I hate how easy it is for you to tear down my ideals. Worst part, you don’t even try. You never ask for it, it’s never your intention. You gave me wings to fly, you open the door and set me free, you said go and live a life you feel proud of… and yet, here I am. Not minding your illness because you are a fucking stubborn boy who didn’t listen to me. Not minding anything but you… the knowledge of you being okay.” Kiyoomi’s lower lip is trembling. And Motoya’s tears fall like some fat Ghibli tears. 

He reaches for Kiyoomi’s hands and holds them tight. 

“I’m really sorry,” Motoya manages to say. “Will you forgive me?”

Kiyoomi looks back at him to meet his blue eyes.

“Already did.” Kiyoomi says while holding up his right hand to wipe away Motoya’s tears. Motoya smiles even though he’s still sobbing. And tenderly, Kiyoomi slightly smiles back. 

There are plenty of reasons why Komori Motoya loves Sakusa Kiyoomi. Some of them are kind of mundane; simple and not that special, to be honest. Things like how hot his thighs and arms look. Or the smell of his cleaning products. The way he makes up his hair every morning. His healthy routines and selfcare. His gross wrists that awkwardly blend down. 

But there are these details that come to happen from time to time. Some of them are small, like a good night message before going to bed. A small kiss on his cheek when Kiyoomi thinks Motoya is sleeping. Or the subtle brush of hands when they ride the bus or walk in the supermarket.

And then this. The big details that always take all Motoya’s sanity away. Kiyoomi speaking his true feelings. Kiyoomi doing stuff he hates only to stay by his side. Because at the end, it doesn’t really matter if it is this place or any other, it’s not where they are, it’s who they are with. And for them it is okay if they are together.

Motoya stops sobbing. He holds back Kiyoomi’s hand and then rests his head against Kiyoomi’s shoulder.

“I don’t deserve you” he mutters.

“Only that you really do.” Kiyomi answers confidently. 

“Stay forever with me… Forget whatever I said before. Just stay.” Motoya gives up.

Kiyoomi tighten his touch. And he feels as his heart has just skipped a beat. 

“I won’t ever let you change your mind… be aware of it.” Kiyoomi sentences, then he snugs his nose into Motoya’s hair and breaths in all his scent.  
Motoya giggles.

“Don’t do that, Kiyoomi. I’m all sweat right now,” he says with red eyes and a big smile. He parts away without letting go of Kiyoomi’s hands. “I’ve got to take a shower.”

Kiyoomi looks up at Motoya as he stands up. There are still some things they need to fix and get over. But whatever it is, whatever must come, he knows it would never change his feelings. He just adores Motoya. He has always done. He does now. And he forever will.

“Let me give you a hand with it” Kiyoomi lets out.

Motoya is not sure he has listened correctly.

“You said you wanted to make up things with me. Take the chance. I’m helping you taking off your clothes, then we’re taking a bath together,” He exclaims. Flat eyes like if it was nothing. His cheeks betray him showing a light pink on them.

Motoya’s face goes all red. Kiyoomi really is a thing. He nods, maybe a little bit eager. But who cares, anyway.

He pulls Kiyoomi up from bed and leads him to the bathroom. Being honest, Motoya just gives up on trying to understand why they have been so blessed.


End file.
